seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fair
Fair is a Hidden Object Location in the Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery game. Fair was introduced to the game as part of the Hocus Pocus Update released on July 5, 2018 and comprised the first part of the update's Timed Challenges. It was an Event Location for the month of July. Fair is the 53rd location to be added to the Darkwood Town Map. It unlocks for new players at Game Level 153. Diary Entry: Unlocking and Open Quest Fair unlocks at Game Level 153. During the Hocus Pocus special event challenge, Players level 11 or higher were able to unlock this event location. A quest will be given by Mayor Smallcat to help find the missing Fair Key to open its locked gates. The Key is obtained by exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations or by playing either the Haunted Lights or Treasure Box Puzzles and successfully completing it. Once found, Helen will give Players a set of 10 Crystal Ball Souvenir Access Passes to start. During the challenge, once unlocked, Fair requires Special Item access passes to play. In addition to Energy Points, a certain number of the access pass called Crystal Ball Souvenir is required for each play of Fair. The number of Crystal Ball Souvenirs needed depends on the Rank of the Location. For the duration of the special event, Crystal Ball Souvenirs can be found by successfully exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations or by playing the Haunted Lights or Treasure Box puzzles. The two Puzzles and Regular Locations such as Mayor's Office; Ballroom; Marketplace; Docks; Hunter's House; and Observatory award 3 to 5 Crystal Ball Souvenir upon successful completion. Premium Locations such as Clothing Store; Dressing Room; Garden; Ship; Antique Shop; and Old Square award 5 to 8 Crystal Ball Souvenir upon successful completion. Premium Locations are those which require special access items to enter. Once the event ended with the 2018 August Update, Fair no longer requires Special Items/ Access Passes to play and the Crystal Ball Souvenir was removed from the game. Fair is now a Regular Location, requiring only energy to play. Playing this location during special event timed challenges will yield 3 to 5 special event access pass keys per win. Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Fair. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. * Baby Rattle * Binoculars * Blackboard * Bowling Pin * Butterfly Net * Camera * Candied Apple * Clover * Corn * Cotton Candy * Easel * Jar of Jam * Kick Scooter * Lottery Ticket * Parrot * Party Cracker * Plastic Horn * Playing Cards * Pug * Puppet * Recorder Flute * Roller Skates * Shuttlecock * Slingshot * Step Ladder * Step Stool * Sunflower * Target * Tickets NOTE: Each hidden object item usually has 2 different versions that alternate randomly. Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Fair Location. note a random special fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined. Hints ~~Please list any helpful hints here~~ Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Modes Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Walkthrough